Atrapada
by Sakuryo's Fanfictions
Summary: El odio hacia Konoha trasciende fronteras inimaginables, y Sakura conocerá a un Sasuke que jamás creyó posible. La venganza esta vez será un placer que terminará en tragedia; sin escapatorias, deberán encontrar el camino hacia adelante. S&S 18


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**Atrapada

Prólogo: **_Sacrificios._**

* * *

_**Sacrificios...**_

-A partir de hoy, las reglas cambiaron.

Escandalizada, miró como él dejaba caer el cuerpo inerte de su subordinada y enfocaba sin más importancia su próximo objetivo. El Sasuke que ahora veía no era más que una carcasa llena de odio y dolor, aun así, le resultaba imposible seguir su juego.

-¿Estás loco? -inquirió, en el borde de la locura y el temor. -¡No la dejaré morir!

Se acercó a Karin conciente de que aquella rebeldía podría causarle la muerte a ambas, sin embargo, no podía si quiera concebir la idea de abandonarla allí, mucho menos, sabiendo que moriría. Pudo oír claramente como él dejaba escapar el aire de manera pesada, girándose hacia ella con notoria molestia. Ése sin duda no era el Sasuke que conocía.

-¿Quieres ser la siguiente? -su tono de voz aseguraba que disfrutaría quitándole la vida, por lo que Sakura se encogió de inmediato.

-¡Sabes que no! Lo hago porque ella es importante, piénsalo: una médica para tres hombres que constantemente están al filo de la muerte. ¿En qué demonios estás pensando? ¡No podré con todo! Además ella tiene _esa_ habilidad especial.

Antes de que pudiese seguir curando la herida letal que el moreno había causado en la chica, él tomó su brazo arrastrándola hacia adelante; sus labios sellados ni siquiera prometían discutir.

-¡Sasuke! -gritó, histérica y llena de impotencia. -No te ha desobedecido apropósito, le he pedido que lo hiciera. -él se detuvo, pero no la miró. -No quería que mataran a los niños, ellos son inocentes...

Sin soltar el agarre, Sasuke tiró de ella hasta ponerla en pie con bruscos movimientos. Estaban en el medio de la nada, lugar donde antes había existido un pequeño pueblo, y el aire grisáceo traía prendado el aroma de la sangre desparramada. A duras penas podía aguantar los segundos allí, sabiendo de lo que Sasuke era capaz y de lo que ahora era cómplice. Por su objetivo, él no tenía límites.

-Déjala morir entonces. -sentenció, mirándola con los ojos más duros que le hubiese mostrado jamás. -Así sabrás que tú no puedes desafiarme, y de lo que sucederá si lo haces.

Sakura tembló, esa vez no fue por el miedo, escuchando claramente como Karin se estremecía ahogándose con su propia sangre. Estaba muriendo...

-Por favor, Sasuke... -abrió sus ojos como dos óvalos verdes, enormes y desesperados, intentando encontrar en él algo de lo que alguna vez había conocido.

Su brazo seguía apresado por la inflexible mano de él, y aunque intentó jalar y zafarse, todo fue en vano. Aquel hombre ya no tenía alma, lo sabía, pero acababa de comprender que, ahora, tampoco tenía corazón. No quedaba absolutamente nada, y las esperanzas de salvar a su pueblo quedaron enterradas junto con los recuerdos de aquella joven que había llegado a conocer.

-Esto es sólo un presente. -exclamó, señalándole los devastados alrededores. -Un regalo para Konoha, para que adviertan lo que pronto les sucederá. Entrarán en pánico, y sus días contados serán sólo pesadillas sin fin. -sonrió, saboreando su casi tangible venganza, mientras seguía jalándola para que caminase. -Los aldeanos, Karin o los niños... son sólo objetos, sus vidas no tienen ninguna relevancia.

-Tú no eres Sasuke. -susurró, llenando su rostro con ásperas lágrimas.

Las cosas habían cambiado... desde que el misterioso hombre de Akatsuki había aparecido, Sasuke era alguien desconocido. Había hecho cosas que jamás le perdonaría, cosas que los habían marcado por igual, pero al menos quería evitar que hiciese algo peor. Salvar a Konoha, no importando cómo, esa era su misión. Pero no resultaría nada fácil...  
No podía entender cómo, meses antes, había estado tan segura de que podría cambiar la situación. Ahora, como siempre, sólo había conseguido empeorar las cosas. Naruto tenía razón -se lamentó, recordando-, la única manera de detenerlo era dándole muerte.  
Pero no era rival suficiente, y muy pronto, a ella sería a quien abandonasen sin ninguna compasión... Cuando hubiese acabado con toda la aldea, con su amada Konoha, tal y como él antes le había dicho: _"Serás la única que vea por completo mi venganza..."_  
Sin esperanzas, lo único que le urgía conocer era el destino de la criatura que escondía en su interior. Tan pequeño y tan frágil, invisible ante los enceguecidos ojos de aquel demonio... No podía dejarlo morir.

* * *

Sakuryo's Fanfiction

• No publicar en otras webs.

* * *

**Notas Finales: **

**«**_Sé que el capítulo es corto y demasiado confuso, la historia está "en el medio" y es de comprender que ustedes no entiendan cómo o porqué llegaron los personajes a estas circunstancias... igualmente, en el capítulo uno regresará a donde todo comenzó y podrán enterarse de todo paso a paso. _

_Por cierto, seguramente ni siquiera saben de dónde salió esta historia los que la tenían en favoritos... bien, es que antes estaba nombrada como "En la oscuridad de un calabozo" pero al escribirla completamente de nuevo, le cambié el nombre entre muchas otras cosas. Espero que les guste.»_

_Atte. Sakuryo  
_


End file.
